Lightning Chronicles - Dragedreperen
by Lawliet2
Summary: Em um mundo pós-apocalíptico medieval, Peter Warren é acusado de matar seu suposto pai. Para limpar seu nome, o Rei fez uma proposta: Se ele matar os sete dragões do mundo, ele poderia limpar seu nome e reviver seu suposto pai. Nesta aventura Peter descobre segredos mais velho do que o próprio Império que vai mudar tudo.


PART ONE:

THE SHIRE

CHAPTER 1 - Exterminators Pest

They were three days since they had left home for that damn job. Since Peter had just reached adulthood - Sixteen years - as a family tradition, he was forced to leave with his father - John - to help him along with his assistant, in his work "exterminator". Most were not common pests, you and your family are accustomed to in the title of pest mice, rats, cockroaches, bees, wasps, hornets, scorpions, spiders and almost any other creature that can cause injuries to children or a heart attack women in the family. You call that a plague because they never saw goblins, hobgoblins, elves, spirits of certain species of gardens, giant ants, moles the size of dogs and worms the size of pythons. With the help of his club of nails and his assistant - Will - he fought for these pests reward was calculated according to the difficulty of the job. And now it was that Peter will face if they do not arrange a job. After his birthday, his father made him pack his bag and prepare for a journey in search of a farm that was having an unknown problem with their cattle, which amanheciam with open body and much of the blood removed. Farmers in the region called the creature who performed the feat leech. It was a reward of Two Hundred Kings, something huge for a family field, a reward that could afford the whole family for three months.

Now we just presentation, we will continue with the story, four days after the sixteenth birthday of Peter, when he, John and Will was leaning over a fence in the blackness of night, preparing their weapons and meditating on the events of three days have passed.

It was past midnight and the trio was aware of any move lower or higher than the cows and small calves. The air was so cold that my breath was visible. They were standing in the same position from when the sun has set. Will, a small, wiry man, with eyes tight and funds held his beast and carried with cartridges filled with small projectiles, while John turned his club nail to exercise the left arm and Peter spent his hand carefully by wire hunting knife Snorren her late grandfather - a knife with a blade iron-plated silver with ivory handle carved in the shape of a dragon. His grandfather called her Fortapelse

After a while, Will put his crossbow on the ground pulled from her purse a book with red leather cover with a black rune carved into it. It was a thick book with yellowed pages, which were not passed gently ran the risk of tearing.

- For the description of the farmer, the "leech" is probably a red cap. - Will whispered, breaking the grim silence of the night. - For the description of the book, they are not hard to kill, they drink blood and use it to paint the skin and dyeing the leather trages. They are very violent and often make homes in old battlefields. They feed on small children and livestock, and humans tend to beat themselves and for fun.

- This explains the disappearance of babies in farm Dancah. - Peter replied, thinking about the book description on the red caps. - And also explains who beat his wife ... More Jack has no battlefield around ...

- I think I'll need to give history lessons when we get back ... - John said - Well, here is the source of the Red River, site of the last battle fought by rebels against the oppressive forces of Count Yukah, who had been defeated and replaced by a new earl - Icaboh.

- So ... Good! Now we can be sure that our little monster is a red cap!

After confirmed the suspicions, Will kept the book and picked up his crossbow, and next to John and Peter, he returned the sad and silent vigil.

Minutes passed, followed by hours and no sign of the red cap. Gradually, sleep was taking care of Peter, which was becoming more relaxed level, leaning her head heavily on his father's shoulder. He was about to give up when he heard something approaching mild, barely touching the ground. He felt a strong beat in his neck, and then the smell of fresh blood traveled through the air.


End file.
